Lower back pain is a common ailment among the population and results in both pain and suffering as well as loss of work time. Thus, approaches for the treatment of back pain can both relieve suffering as well as reduce employee down time. Thus, effective treatments for lower back pain have both economic benefits as well as the benefit of alleviating considerable suffering.
The sacroiliac joint is located at the juncture of the ilium, the upper bone of the pelvis, and the sacrum at the base of the spine. While the sacroiliac joint has a limited range of motion, dysfunction of the joint has been identified. The joint is supported by a range of ligaments including, for example, the sacroiliac ligament at the base of the joint and the anterior sacroiliac ligament at the top of the joint.
The sacroiliac joint (SI joint) is increasingly being diagnosed as a common pain generator. That is, SI joint degenerative disease and instability are being diagnosed and treated more commonly. Contributing factors include post traumatic injury, accelerated wear/instability after lumbar fusion, post pregnancy pain/instability and longer life span combined with a more active lifestyle in many patients. In addition, complex spine surgeries, such as for correction of sagittal plane deformity, often require iliac fixation to maintain correction in patients with a high pelvic incidence or high risk of lumbo-sacral hardware failure.
High energy pelvic ring injuries that involve disruption of the SI joint and/or displaced fractures of the sacrum present unique challenges to the orthopedic traumatologist. Some sacral fractures require solid posterior stabilization, which may be difficult to achieve with typical treatment methods. Furthermore, vertically unstable sacral fractures/SI joint disruptions have a relatively high incidence of neurovascular injury and may require unique stabilization. Typically, a spinal surgeon will be involved to perform lumbo-pelvic stabilization of these injuries to provide vertical stability of the injury. However, there may be significant soft tissue trauma associated with these injuries, making extensive surgical approaches of elevated risk in terms of infection and wound complications.
Current techniques and instrumentation systems may require extensive surgical exposure and dissection. Moreover, such instrumentation systems are typically designed for other applications, and not to connect and stabilize the lumbar spine and pelvis. As a result, this can make the surgical times longer and more frustrating for surgeons and surgical staff. For example, traditional posterior iliac screws are often prominent because the posterior iliac crest is relatively subcutaneous. Yet, this sometimes makes hardware painful for the patient and at risk for pressure soreness following surgery.
Furthermore, the current techniques and instruments do not allow for a secure and consistent fusion construct. They provide one or the other many times, but no current system resolves both issues. This may lead to further SI joint instability and a failed surgery.
It is therefore desirable to provide new surgical methods and tools for treating damaged sacroiliac joints that securely and consistently fuse the joint.